


Together

by The_Horned_Writer



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Infection, M/M, Mind Rape, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horned_Writer/pseuds/The_Horned_Writer
Summary: Be careful of who you trust when the world ends.
Relationships: OC/Smoker
Kudos: 10





	Together

It had been a three weeks since the infection had settled in and George and I were in some homemade fortress. George was eighteen and had been aiming to become a construction worker. He'd been taking various construction, algebraic, and art classes over the years. So he was pretty good with his hands and building things.

We'd been listening to an army broadcast till last week. Supposedly according to the military you were immune if your fathers side was. Guess that meant we were screwed since our dad had been the one to infect mom. George had been the one to find out. He had killed mom and dad and then came to get me so we could run.

That was only a few days ago. Naturally George had given me the need to know and refused to let me into our parents room. Said that it would be a sick sight. He did inform me not to have sex. According to him he had searched moms body to try and find out how she had been infected and had found semen on her with a few scratch marks.

Naturally being thirteen, I've had “the talk” with my dad and every freakin' health teacher in our school, I connected the dots when George didn't elaborate. So that meant the infection was spread via bodily fluids, all of them. Actually thinking back, I can't figure out how George knew it was semen, for all he could of known it was infected puss or something.

The thought wasn't too disturbing but out of habit I glanced across the room at George. He was reading an old magazine about cars. George gave a small cough into his hand before turning back to the magazine. He'd been doing that since we left home. Said it was his old habit of smoking coming back to get him with this sudden burst of activity.

Without much thinking I raised my arm pits too my nose and took a whiff. Whew, time for a shower. I smelled like a sweaty teenager who had been walking through a lot of death. Didn't help my hoodie was covered in blood from the infected we killed when looking for supplies.

Standing up from where I had been sitting on the living room I felt Georges eyes look up from his magazine. Feeling the need to explain myself I just started talking.

“Just felt like I should bathe. Realized I reek.”

George chuckled and looked down into his magazine.

“Didn't ya know little bro, that when the world ends hygiene doesn't matter?”

Rolling my eyes I turned and started heading to the kitchen.

“Yeah but it doesn't mean I gotta like it.”

I heard George chuckled behind me.

I pushed the door closed behind me as I stepped into the kitchen. I yanked the hoodie over my head and threw it on the floor. I then went about undoing my belt as I strode over to the sink. Pulling my pants down I let everything hang. Since the infection had started I decided underwear would be useless so I had stopped wearing it. Might as well go commando if hygiene isn't an issue anymore, like my brother said. On the other hand, smelling nice was worth keeping since we were in a pretty safe location. Sighing I kicked my pants off to the side to join my hoodie. Finally free of all clothing I reached my hands into the sink, filled with water, looking for the sponge. Yup, all we had was a sponge bath.

After a week of nobody fueling the coal power plants, the power had finally died. So that meant no electricity at all. No lights, no TV, no water pumps, heck even no heater. Which with winter coming, I had a feeling I'd have to beg George to let us go out and find a generator.

I picked up the sponge and was about to bring it to my young skin when I felt something thick and wet touch my ass cheeks. The wet thing slid around my ass and slowly moved closer to my crack. I dropped the sponge.

The thing was too thick to be normal. I shivered as the thing rubbed up against me, a small push against my cheek and I could feel some bumps near the end that might have been something at one time but the rest of it was much smoother. I felt my mind cycle through what it could be. Long, thick, things that can touch someone. I felt my mind give a little kick start as it cycled through infected, hunter, no, jockey, no, spitter, no, smoker.... smoker, yes.

Panic rose up within me. “Smoooh!” As I went to yell for help the object thrust forward like a snake into my ass. “Aaaah” My groans were mostly in pain but fear that my brother would find me like this. I'd much rather die at the hands of a smoker than him catch me being sexually molested by one. The tongue thrust in and yanked itself back slowly moving to a hidden rhythm. I felt fear in my heart and tears sting the edge of my vision. Then it spoke.

“Aww, is little brother scared? Personally I think you smell excellent. Like fresh meat bathed in a sweet, tender, sweaty sauce. Oh, don't be such a baby. You'll thank me for this later. You and I both need this.”

I felt my mind go blank. My older brother, George, was infected, and he was a smoker, oh and he's raping me. My mind and heart flat lined. I take back what I said, worse than having him walk in on a smoker doing this to me was him doing it to me and him being infected.

“Gah!”  
  
My incoherent yell fell on deaf ears. The feeling of his tongue invading me was disgusting and felt dirty. The tongue itself was slimy and lubricating my passage but there were small bumps, yet it was smooth. I felt myself shudder as I realized those probably used to be taste buds. A groan slipped past my lips as the tongue kept going in.

“Mmm Ya' tase' like.. mmm Sweat an'... mmm delicious.”

My eyes widened as with a slurping sound the tongue quickly started to exit my body. It stopped right before my entrance and then it was plunged back in.  
  
“Ayuha!! Oh god.. ugh...”  
  
I mentally slapped myself. I was getting tongue fucked by my brother and all I could do is make weird sounds? Where was the cussing and crying at the injustice of it all. With a well time thrust I yelled out.  
  
“ Fuck!”  
  
There's the cussing I was looking for. George chuckled right night to my ear at my sounds.

“What ever you say brother, I told you that you needed this.”

Suddenly there was a great slurping and the tongue slid out of my ass. That's when I felt him. He pushed the head of his cock against my rear and leaned down. His slimy tongue wrapped around my dirty waist. I felt the skin slowly stretch and tear as he pushed into me, his mouth next to my ear.

“Ya know, I was there when dad infected mom. I was there to watch her change.”

Georges voice was almost a whisper next to my ear as he started thrusting.  
  
“Being the oldest dad had decided that I should take up when mom wouldn't put out. It started when I was seven, and he was drunk. Fucked me in my sleep. Never realized it till I woke up with a sore ass and filled with something sticky. Didn't know it was him till he threatened me the next morning and told me my new role in the family.”  
  
George chuckled darkly and gave a very long thrust.

“It continued all the way up till the day he died. Only difference was, Mom put out and so did I that night.”

Tears streaked down my face. I was crying for god damn fear of what my psychopath of a brother might do when he was done. George continued with his story

“When we woke up the next morning, I found out that dad was a feral infected and mom was a witch. I on the other hand was smart, I could still think. I had a long tongue I could hide, I didn't look different if I wore long shirts and blue jeans. Heh, it was like being a super hero. So, I decided that day that when I thought you were ready, or I just became too frustrated, I'd turn you. Just like dad turned me.”

George leaned into what he was doing and slacked his tongues grip on me. Moving forward he pulled his tongue back and replaced it with firm hands, gripping my waist.

“Mmmm, your so tight. Guess what? Frustrated won when we couldn't find other survivors. Mmmm, it also won when you mentioned your smell. I couldn't help myself. I've been trying so heard not to but I just had to smell you. Oh god and when I did my resistance crumbled.”

I felt George brush my prostate. I clenched my eyes shut as a wave of pleasure shocked my body.

“Oh! So I found your spot? How about I press it again?”

George thrust in and punched it. My brain short circuited and my eyes flew open. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

“Where was I? Oh yes, smelling you. You smelled so good. Delicious iron blood, teenage sweat, dirt, wet clothing, and then my ungh favorite, dried teenage semen.”

He thrust long and deep into me. A felt a few tears prick at the side of my eyes. I was disgusted with myself, with my family, with this infection.

George must have been bored of my moans as he moved his slimy tongue slowly up my chest. The tongue passed from one of my nipples to the other and then went straight for the gold and up to my mouth. I felt little resistance as George forced it in.

His slimy tongue explored my mouth, it felt as if he was looking for something. I felt the vague feeling of vomit wishing to rise up but I tried to keep it down. No need to have his tongue and vomit in my mouth, disgusting.

Slowly George pushed the tongue into my throat. Effectively he blocked off any breathing I had gotten around his tongue, I quickly resorted to breathing through my nose the best I could. God I wish I didn't because the thing stank. I felt myself gag at the stench of bad breath mixed with something that screamed infection.

George growled in my ear and I let out a chocked sob. I felt his nails dig into my waist as he dug into my and started trying to thrust harder. I felt more tears stream down my face from the pain he was now inflicting on my waist.

I listened to George pant as he sped up his thrusts, as I felt him become erratic and thrust everywhere. I felt something inside me start to die. I thought it was my soul but then I realized it myself. I felt George stiffen up before it hit me. The warm slosh in my anus, the climax I'd been dreading. I felt the cloud of the infection far away in my broken down state. I knew in just a few hours I'd either be a mindless zombie or a special infected.

There was a vague echo in my head. I heard George sigh and felt him pull out but it just didn't register. I felt his tongue retract out of my throat but I no longer cared. I felt George pick me up and carry me to our bedroom but I no longer cared.

After this I barely remember much of that night. I know the infection slowly settled in and my life changed. But did I become intelligent like my brother? Did I stay with him? I'll never know because that's where my memory stopped for my human life and where my infected life began.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to see any updates on future stories or content being worked on check out my Tumblr, all posts involving project updates are public for everyone to read.  
> [The Horned Writer](https://thehornedwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
